marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters Unleashed Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * Leonard Other Characters: * Alby * Farley * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle2 = Peter Snubb: Werewolf | Writer2_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler2_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Anette Kawecki | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A one page story about a man who terrorized the locals by donning a magical belt which transformed him into a werewolf. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Wolfskin Belt | StoryTitle3 = The Dark Passage | ReprintOf3 = Adventures into Terror Vol 1 10 | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ogden Whitney | Inker3_1 = Ogden Whitney | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A convicted killer believes that he has gone to the infirmary and escaped in the ambulance when the ghosts take him to his fate as he has really died in the electric chair. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Demon of Slaughter Mansion | Writer4_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler4_1 = Joan Boix | Inker4_1 = Joan Boix | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Annette Kawecki | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A man happens upon a girl in the forest who is distraught that she has opened a jeweled box. When he helps her return to her parent's house she reveals to him that the box imprisoned the soul of a warlock that has now been released. The warlock's spirit desires revenge upon the mother and father for being the latest in the family line to invoke rites which keep his soul bound in the box. After the spirit kills the mother and father it dissipates, leaving the man to care after the girl who has been mentally unhinged by the incident. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * (Laura's father) * (Laura's mother) Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Werewolf Tale to End all Werewolf Tales | ReprintOf5 = Journey Into Unknown Worlds Vol 1 29 | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Paul Hodge | Inker5_1 = Paul Hodge | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A male and female werewolf reveal themselves to each other in a cabin in the North country. | Appearing5 = Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = Once a Monster | Writer6_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler6_1 = John Buscema | Inker6_1 = Win Mortimer | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Dr. Wallach kidnaps James in a plan to have his brain transferred from the Frankenstein Monster into James' body. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Derelect * * Ruthie * * Gretchen (aerialist) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Molecular Transposer | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}